Destinado a amarte
by leehiokamuraizuzi
Summary: Sasuke uchiha, un hombre orgullosos, mujeriego y frio, al entrar a un bar de gitanos se entera que ya murió barios años atrás, pero ha reencarnado para cumplir una promesa que le hizo a cierta mujer que lo atormenta con recuerdos de su vida pasada. Cuando conoce a Sakura Haruno, todo cambia, ya que ella tiene cierto parecido a la misteriosa mujer.
1. ¡nunca murio!

Capitulo 1: ¡nunca murió!

Un 12 de agosto No muy lejos de Berlín Alemania en el año 1914una pareja gitana de recién casados se disponía a pasar la noche en una posada , alejada de la ciudad, puesto que era un barrio gitano, y que mejor regalo de boda viajar, pero al mismo tiempo sentirse en casa, eso decía sakura haruno una joven de 18 años recién casada con el amor de su vida sasuke huchiha, eran una pareja muy feliz y alegre .después de barios días de disfrutar su estancia, deciden irse por la noche, pero lo que no sabían era que alguien los había seguido desde que habían llegado al lugar.

-Amor, ¿no os crees que es peligroso salir a esta hora?-pregunta, nerviosamente la joven Haruno a su concubino.

-si, pero recuerda que mi madre está muy enferma y yo soy el único hijo que le queda-contesto abrazando a la peli rosa, por encima del hombro-y, ¡vas con migo!, yo te protegeré.

-¡está bien!-acepto finalmente la joven.

Haya Y así comenzaron un largo viaje de vuelta a casa, ya después de una hora y media de viaje, la joven haruno comenzó a sentir una extraña presencia, no le agradaba para nada, pero pensó que eran por los nervios que cargaba encima, no le advirtió a su y continuaron el viaje.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Ya eran las 3 de la mañana y la haruno se volvió a despertar, la noche transcurría lenta, y sakura no aguantaba las ganas de vomitar, en ese momento se dio cuenta que su periodo estaba retrasado, se toco el vientre y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, de repente en ese momento sasuke se despertó.

-tengo algo que contarte-soltó de repente sakura, lo cual tomo por sorpresa al uchiha ya que apenas se estaba despertando.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el joven a su esposa que no dejaba de sonreír.

-pues… -en ese momento la carrosa en que iban se detuvo, lo cual los tomo por sorpresa-¿Qué ocurre, será que ya llegamos?-pregunto sakura a su esposo, preocupada.

-no se…-susurro-¡quédate aquí, voy a salir a ver qué ocurre!-el uchiha se dispuso a salir de la carrosa, cuando por fin esta afuera de ella, vio que el jinete no estaba , de repente sintió un golpe fuerte por la cabeza y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Cuando despertó lo primero que observo, fue que estaba atado a una silla de madera, el lugar era escalofriante, y con poca luz, parecía un sótano, observo también a su izquierda y vio una espada, llena de sangre, luego voltio a su derecha y lo que vio lo destrozo por completo, era su concubina, sakura , llena de sangre e inconsciente, de repente vio una figura negra acercarse a el .

-hola…. Hermano menor- fue lo que escucho decir de la misteriosa persona – ¿no me extrañaste?

-¿itachi?-esto lo tomo desprevenido, su hermano, ¿itachi aun sigue vivo?-¿pe-pero cómo?, ¿Cómo es que tu…? tú hiciste esto?- pregunto sasuke, alterado.

-¿Qué…? ¿Asesinar a sakura?...-en ese momento itachi toma a sakura y le da un beso en la boca- ¡si!... ¡nunca será tuya!-respondió, tirando a sakura en el suelo, esta se dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y un leve quejido salió de su boca- es muy fuerte….será que no quiere morir

itachi se distrajo mucho pero darse cuenta de que sasuke se había soltado de la silla gracias a una navaja que él tenía guardada en su ropa, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara al uchiha mayor, y este cayó al suelo y se dio un golpe con una piedra por la cabeza.

-¡maldito, imbécil! –contesto el uchiha menor, tomando a sakura por la cintura y se la llevo a la espalda, cuando se dispuso a correr, con dificultad.

escucho un disparo, y sintió como la bala entraba por su costilla izquierda y otra en el brazo, pero no le dio importancia y siguió corriendo, con sakura en su espalda, hasta llegar a un lago se detuvo ahí y con dificulta coloco a su esposa en el suelo, luego él se recostó a su lado.

-s-sa-sasuke…-susurro sakura con dificultad, ya estaba muy herida y era cuestión de segundos para que su corazón dejara de palpitar-¿es-estas bien..?, ¿sasuke..?-pregunto preocupada ya que este no le respondía.

-si…-el uchiha no podía hablar bien, el también estaba muy herido y también sabía que moriría en cualquier momento.

-tengo, algo que decirte….-dijo la joven ya en sus últimas palabras-es…estoy en cinta…-esto lo dijo con una lagrima en su rostro.

-sakura… ¿hace cuanto lo sabes?-por dentro sasuke estaba destrozado, tanto físicamente como emocional, sabía que los dos morirían dentro de poco y tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo que quedaba

-ha-hace poco….ahh - sakura soltó un leve quejido, ya su corazón se estaba deteniendo-prométeme….que después de la muerte, seguirás amándome, que si juntos vamos al cielo o el infierno segaras amándome, que si reencarnamos en otra persona…saldrás a buscarme…-sasuke aun seguía en silencio -prométeme que seguirás amándome , pase lo que pase….¿me lo prometes?-

Sasuke abrazo a sakura con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que le daba dolor hacerlo, sakura con lágrimas en los ojos correspondió al abrazo.

-te lo prometo, te prometo que nunca dejare de hacerlo, siempre te buscare y te amare… siempre te buscare, te amare por siempre-sasuke lo decía con dificultad, pero todas esas palabras salían del fondo de su corazón- siempre voy a estar destinado a amarte mi flor de cerezo.

-te amo…-en ese momento sakura dejo de respirar, su corazón se detuvo, su alma salió de su cuerpo, es cuando sasuke se da cuenta que ya el amor de su vida había muerto.

El joven uchiha no dejaba de aferrarse más y más al cuerpo de sakura, hasta que no pudo más y murió pocos minutos después.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Al día siguiente sus cuerpos fueron encontrados cerca de un lago, se les aviso a sus familiares, la madre de sasuke que estaba enferma, se puso más grave cuando se entero de la noticia, de itachi no se supo nada, desapareció sin dejar rastro, los cuerpos de sakura y sasuke fueron enterrados. Lo que nadie sabía era que ese amor, nunca murió.

12 de agosto del 2014, en la ciudad de Berlín Alemania se encontraba un peli azabache, coqueteando con una cierta peli roja.

-¿quieres un poco mas de vino?-pregunto Karin seductoramente.

-si, por favor-contesto el joven sasuke, arrecostandoce en el sofá, en ese momento le llegan unas imágenes a la cabeza , de una chica, cabellos rosados y ojos color jade –prométeme, que ,no, dejaras, de amarme-esta última palabra resonaba en la cabeza de sasuke—SAKURA…

-¿quién es sakura?-pregunto Karin, sacando a sasuke de sus pensamiento, dándole la copa de vino.

-¿eh?… no es nadie olvídalo ¿en que estábamos?-pregunto sasuke tomando a Karin por la cintura y sentándola en el sofá.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Al día siguiente sasuke se dirigió al trabajo, el camino fue tranquilo y normal como todos los días, pero este día seria diferente a cualquier otro. El se encontraba en la cafetería del trabajo cuando de repente choca con alguien y sin querer chorea el café en su ropa.

-¡oye, ten mas cuidado! –grito sasuke molesto, sin observar el rostro de la persona, cuando miro al frente se encontró con que era una mujer muy hermosa, se le hacía conocida, en ese momento vuelve a recordar lo de la noche anterior, la misma mujer, era muy parecidas – ¿SAKURA...?-soltó de golpe

-lo siento, lo siento mucho…. ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?-pregunto confundida


	2. ¡Encuentro!

-¡lo siento, lo siento mucho!-decía mientras limpiaba el traje de sasuke - ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- pregunto confundida.

- el parecido de aquella mujer con la que aparece en sus sueños es inmenso, hasta la forma de hablar, no sabía que responder pues su pregunta lo dejo pensativo – Pues yo…. – sasuke desvió la mirada hacia el busto de la joven, donde había una placa con su nombre- eh…. ¡por tu placa de identificación!

-¡ah!..-exclamo observando la placa del joven uchiha- ¡en verdad lo siento mucho ….sasuke!-en ese momento un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas -¡soy muy torpe !-esto lo dijo en modo sarcástico con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Si, lo eres! – contesto empujando a sakura bruscamente hacia un lado.

-en ese momento el rostro de sakura cambio de sonriente a enojado, y un tic nervioso apareció en su frente - ¡Oye!- grito, al frente de todo, en ese momento sasuke se detuvo - ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a una mujer?-

-sasuke se acerco a la joven, y la tomo del brazo- ¡deja de hacer un espectáculo, tú fuiste la despistada que no vio por donde caminaba!-le susurro al oído.

-¡idiota!-exclamo – ¡los dos tuvimos culpa, al menos yo me disculpe!-contesto mirando a sasuke directamente a los ojos - ¡tú eres el que no se ha excusado! –dijo zafándose del agarre de sasuke, dándole la espalda.

-está bien…- respondió alejándose de sakura - ¡siento que seas torpe!

-está bien tu… ¡¿Qué has dicho?!-reclamo sakura , pero ya sasuke se había ido- ¡patán!- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que todas las personas de la cafetería habían visto todo el espectáculo que armo, y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, así que salió corriendo del lugar avergonzada, pues no le gustaba llamar la atención y menos de esa forma tan escandalosa.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Ya en el trabajo sasuke no dejaba de pensar en la peli rosa, el parecido con la mujer de su sueño era idéntico, su cabello , sus ojos, su piel y su aroma, su aroma era lo que más le llamaba la atención, pues nunca había olido el aroma de aquella mujer y sin embargo era como si lo conociera. Esas imágenes otra vez volvían a su cabeza y siempre era en la misma fecha 12 de agosto, que tendría esa fecha en especial…

-H ey, sasuke - llamo naruto a su amigo que parecía distraído-¡¿sasuke…?!

-¿Qué ocurre?- respondió, con voz ronca.

-eso mismo pregunto… ¿Qué te ocurre ¿- pregunto naruto preocupado a su amigo, arrecostandoce en la pared de la oficina.

-¡no es tu ….- sasuke coloco cara de pensativo—pensándolo bien naruto puede ayudarme con esto, el conoce mucha gente que puede saber lo que me pasa—pensó - Oye , naruto ¡como se llama la mujer que fuiste a visitar para que te adivinara el numero ganador de la lotería?-pregunto , levantándose de la cilla.

-¿Qué, la adivina?...-pregunto confuso, a lo que sasuke asintió con la cabeza- pues-naruto pensativo- su nombre era…. como era…- susurro, con la mano sosteniendo su barbilla- ah su nombre era kurenai….. ¿Por qué preguntas eso sasuke ?

-¡quiero que más tarde me digas donde es el lugar y me lleves, tengo algo que preguntarle!...-dijo acercándose a la ventana y recordando lo que había ocurrido en la cafetería-sakura… ¿que eres para mí?-se pregunto así mismo, ya naruto se había marchado del lugar sin que sasuke se diera cuenta.

Esa misma tarde cierta peligrosa estaba en su oficina cuando nota una mancha de café en su blusa, no era muy notable, pero la hizo recordar a sasuke y lo brusco que fue con ella - ¡Patán! – exclamo con rabia, pero luego un sonrojo apareció por sus mejillas, lo cierto era que ese chico le llamaba mucho la atención, ya lo había visto antes, pero no se atrevía a hablar con él.

-¡¿Quién es un patán y te hace sonrojar con facilidad eh?-pregunto tenten , sacando a sakura de sus pensamientos.

-¡tenten!-exclamo sorprendida la joven –etto…. Bueno es que hoy conocí a sasuke en persona, y resulto no ser como yo esperaba!- se quejo sakura jugando con un bolígrafo.

-¡¿Sasuke Uchiha?!- exclamo tenten - pero, que paso…. ¡¿No me digas que caíste en su juego de seducción fácilmente?!- pregunto mirando a sakura de reojo.

-¿¡De que hablas?!...¡claro que no!- respondió la joven – solo…. Es que resulto ser un patán y un grosero con migo y….b-bueno siento como si ya lo hubiese conocido antes! – se quejo de nuevo la joven peli rosa.

-¡es de esperarse, los hombres son así!- exclamo tenten desviando la mirada hacia donde estaba neji sentado hablando con hinata – mujeriegos, fríos, insensibles, patanes, sexys, lindos, guapos...

-¡como se nota que neji te trae vuelta loca!- dijo sakura sorprendiendo a tenten por la espalda, a lo que esta pego un brinco y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-eh?...d-de que…ah no importa no he venido a hablar de hombres con trigo...- respondió tenten tomando una taza de té – quiero que me tarde me acompañes al bar que queda cerca de la cafetería, ¿puedes? –pregunto la joven.

-¿el de gitanos?- pregunto viendo hacia el reloj,.

-¡Si!

-está bien….- acepto finalmente la pelirosa.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Ya la noche había caído, naruto y sasuke ya habían llegado al bar, y se habían anotado, había pocas personas en la espera para que le leyeran la suerte, o ayudaran con un problema.

-¿naruto , para que te anotaste?- pregunto el uchiha observando a naruto directamente a los ojos.

-bu-bueee….. –naruto desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de entrada, cuando ve entrar a sakura con tenten – ¡que linda!- exclamo, parecía niño chiquito hechizado.

-¿Qué te ocurre naruto?-pregunto el joven mientras también desviaba lamirada hacia el mismo lugar, cuando ve a sakura no pudo evitar pronunciar su nombre, cosa que sakura no pudo evitar oír.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?-pregunta una chica de cabellos morados con un papel en la mano.

-¡soy yo!-responde poniéndose de pies sin dejar de mirar a la peligrosa.

-¡entre por favor!-exclama, guiando al peli azabache hacia unas cortinas.


	3. descubriendo nuestro pasado

Ya adentro se encontraba la adivinadora con las manos posadas sobre una bola de cristal, y no dejaba de mirar a sasuke de reojo, aun con la cabeza baja, sasuke recorrió todo el lugar con la mirada, era escalofriante y un poco oscuro, el olor era agradable, habían retratos de personas por todas partes, también había una música de fondo que era muy agradable. La chica de cabellos morados se sentó al lado de él, quedando al frente con la gitana, cuando la mujer por fin levanto la cabeza hacia sasuke , este sintió un escalo frio , pues la gitana lo miraba directamente a los ojos, y el lugar no ayudaba para sentirse cómodo.

-¿En que quieres que te ayude, joven?-pregunto la adivinadora al uchiha extendiendo la mano hacia sasuke.

-¡en verdad no sé si me pueda ayudar!, solo quiero saber qué me pasa-dijo, posando su mano encima de la mano, de la gitana.

-¿¡dime tu nombre y apellido!?-pregunto cerrando los ojos.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha!- contesto, tragando saliva-por que cier…-fue interrumpido por la gitana, que empezó a hablar en una lengua que sasuke no conocía-¿Qué está haciendo?-pregunto, susurrando a la chica de cabellos morados.

-¡te está presentando a los espíritus ¡-respondió la chica también susurrando. Al sasuke escuchar esto , no pudo evitar sentir un poco de inseguridad, que la chica noto fácilmente-¡tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada, ella siempre hace eso con todos los clientes!-susurro .

De repente la gitana abrió los ojos , y soltó la mano de sasuke retirándose hacia atrás, colocando su mano en la bola de cristal-¡tu no….tu no perteneces ya a este mundo sasuke uchiha!- esto lo dijo con una voz extraña, viendo a sasuke de reojo-¡estás haciendo lo incorrecto, tu promesa no la estas cumpliendo!-exclamo sin dejar de ver la bola de cristal-¡¿Dónde esta sakura, por que la has dejado de amar?!-pregunto, agarrando la mano del chico con fuerza.

-sasuke estaba confundido, no sabia que responder, ni siquiera le había contado su problema a la gitanaa, cuando ya esta hablaba de sakura-¡¿de que esta hablando?!, ella esta h aya afuera, pero no somos nada , ni siquiera la conozco bien!-exclamo, levantándose de la cilla.

-¡Anko, llama a sakura haruno, dile que venga!- ordeno la adivinadora, levantandoce también , sin dejar de mirar al uchiha a los ojos – sasuke uchiha….- susurro caminando hacia un sofá, que se encontraba en una esquina- ¡Qué has hecho con tu alma!-exclamo, invitando a sasuke a sentarse en el mismo mueble a lo que este acepto, un poco confundido.

-¿que tiene que ver sakura con todo esto?-pregunto sentándose en el sofá, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero sentía cierta confianza con la mujer.

-¿no sabes lo que te pasa eh?-pregunto con melancolía- tu….¡ya estas muerto!...al igual que sakura!- respondió, colocando su mano en el hombro del uchiha.

En ese momento la palabra muerto resonó en la cabeza de sasuke, y los recuerdos de su muerte volvieron a su cabeza, este se levanto confundido-¿Qué clase de truco es este?, piensas que voy a creer en cosas tan estúpidas como esas!-dijo caminando hacia las corticas, pero choca con una persona, y se da cuenta nuevamente que es sakura, sus miradas chocan y este no pudo evitar sonreír-¡otra ves!, no puedes dejar de ser torpe eh?-pregunto sarcásticamente, cuando sakura estaba a ppunto de contestar, este la interrumpe de nuevo-¡hazte a un lado!-respondio con brusqueda, cuando estaba a punto de salir es detenido por la gitana.

-¡¿quieres saber por que no has dejado de soñar con esta chica desde hace mucho?!,¡creo que por eso has venido…..¿oh no?-pregunto la adivinadora, con una ceja levantada.

-¿de que esta hablando ? – pregunto sakura confundida a la adivinadora.

-mi nombre es Kurenai , y se lo que les esta pasando…..-dijo mirando a sasuke directamente – y créanme… están cometiendo un error muy grave al ignorase y no acercarse el uno al otro- advirtió la gitana volviéndose a centar en la cilla junto a la bola de cristal.

-¿De que esta hablando, no entiendo nada?-pregunto la haruno confundida viendo a sasuke- ¡ señora, el y yo no nos conocemos, no somos nada!- dijo acercándose a la gitana.

-¡tal vez pienses que ahorita no son nada, pero créeme cuando te digo que si lo eran antes!, tu tampoco dejas de soñar con el sakura, ¿cierto?- pregunto la gitana levantando una ceja- ¡anko, cierra el negocio, diles que no atenderé mas por hoy…..esto es importante!- susurro viendo a la joven haruno a la cara- ¡vamos sasuke, tu sabes de lo que estoy hablando!, has estado soñando con esta chica mucho antes de conocerla-grito al chico que aun estaba parado sin voltear a verla.

-¿como … puedo creerte?-dijo volteándose a verla- digo, ¿como se que es verdad todo lo que estas diciendo?- pregunto levantando la ceja , cuando la adivinadora escucho esto su rostro se torno molesto.

-¡no tienes idea de lo que les puede pasar si no cumples la promesa que hiciste en el pasado, y en cuanto a tus dudas, te las puedo mostrar…. Aquí! –dijo colocando su mano encima de la bola de cristal- ven, siéntate a mi lado sakura-dijo halando a sakura por el brazo-¡tu también, sasuke!-ordeno.

-¿De cual promesa habla?- pregunto el joven con cierta ironía.

-¡la que le hiciste a esta mujer, observa!-ordeno kurenai mirando a la bola de cristal, donde una imagen de cierta peligrosa , decía "prométeme si reencarnamos en otra persona no dejaras de amarme y saldrás a buscarme", al sasuke ver eso, quedo en shock y se hecho hacia atrás .

-¡esto es imposible, como puedo ser yo!, ¿Qué truco es este?-reclamo sakura desviando la mirada.

-¡no es ningún truco, en realidad tú no eres ella, de alguna manera parte de su espíritu ha reencarnado en ti!-dijo la gitana sin dejar de ver la bola de cristal-¡observa esto sasuke, tu estas ahí!-ordeno a sasuke, mirándolo de reojo- en ese momento sale sasuke diciendo "te lo prometo, prometo que te amare, que estaré destinado a amarte solo a ti, para siempre". sasuke quedo en shock, ese hombre era idéntico a el, se veía tan real que parecía una película.

-p-pero como puedo ser yo….no-fue interrumpido.

-¡si eres tu sasuke, a diferencia de sakura…. tu has vuelto a nacer, tu alma volvió a la tierra para cumplir un propósito, y es estar con sakura- dijo observando a sakura de reojo.

-¡¿c-co-con m-mi-migo?!-pregunto exsaltada y confundida-pero si ni siquiera nos caemos bien!-dijo mirando a sasuke algo sonrojada.

-¡es cierto, nos conocimos hoy!...¿como me enamoraría de ella?-dijo mirando a sakura de reojo.

-¡en eso yo no puedo meterme, ya les he dicho!...-exclamo levantándose la gitana- ustedes tienen que cumplir con su promesa, si no, ¿para qué volverías a este mundo sasuke?...eso se tiene que cumplir o si no…-dijo desviando la mirada hacia la bola de cristal donde aun la imagen de ellos estaba.

-¿O si no, qué?-pregunto sasuke levantando la ceja.

-o si no… ¡morirán de la misma forma en que murieron en la vida pasada!- respondió con nostalgia kurenai- ¡y esta chica inocente morirá con tiguo , solo por el simple hecho de no cumplir con tu promesa!-advirtió señalando a sakura.

-pero…. ¿no debe de haber una forma de romper esa promesa?-pregunto la peli rosa, desviando la mirada hacia la bola de cristal.

-creo que no…- susurro la gitana- ¡la única forma que puede haber para saber si ustedes dos podrían establecer una relación, es que convivan juntos, por barios días!-respondió finalmente la adivinadora kurenai.

-¿Qué yo con este patan?, de ninguna manera- respondió la peligrosa cruzándose de brazos.

-¡no podría estar con esta molestia, además ahora mismo estoy en una relación con otra chica es imposible!- al sakura escuchar eso su rostro se torno triste, pero pudo disimularlo, aunque ante los ojos de la gitana esto fue visible.

-¡de todas maneras tienen que intentarlo!, dicen que los opuestos se atraen…- exclamo anko que estaba entrando por las cortinas.

-anko tiene razón, tienen que hacerlo, si no…. ¡La muerte los persegura hasta dejarlos sin vida!-advirtió kurenai- de todas maneras mientras lo intentan … anko y yo trataremos de buscar una solución a este problema!-dijo tocando el hombro de sakura- ¿lo harán?-pregunto.

-¿pero de que servirá si no somos compatibles el y yo, igual moriremos?- pregunto preocupada sakura.

-¡tal vez tu no mueras, pero sin duda sasuke si!-respondio la gitana mirando con noltagia al joven uchiha.

-¡tiene que haber una forma de romper esa promesa!-exclamo sasuke – ¡esto es absurdo!- reclamo con cierta gracia.

-buscaré una forma , ya te lo he dicho…. ¡Pero al menos intenten convivir juntos!-dijo sirviendoce una taza de te- ¡¿lo hara?!- pregunto de nuevo levantando la ceja.

-¡es-esta bien!-respondio la haruno sonrojada.

-¿y tu sasuke?…¿lo haras?-pregunto anko frunciendo el ceño.

-tks-chasqueo sasuke-¡esta bien!-respondio dándole la espalda y retirandoce del lugar.

-¡bu-buenas noches!- se despidió sakura, también saliendo del lugar.

Ya después de que cerraran el negocio, kurenai y anko se centaron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido, buscando información en el libro - ¡te falto decirles unas cuantas cosas…¿no, kurenai?- pregunto anko a su amiga, levantando una ceja.

-sii… -susurro.

-¿y que es?-pregunto anko emocionada.

-¡pues… que la chica tiene que salir embarazada, y que el alama de sakura no esta muy contenta….con sasuke!-esto ultimo lo dijo cerrando el libro con fuerza-¡voy a intentar hablar con ella!-exclamo kurenai, poniéndose de pie.


	4. ¡tu y tu ignorancia!

Dos jóvenes estaban caminando por las calles, ya era de noche, y las calles estaban un poco oscuras, la peli rosa iba cabisbaja detrás del uchiha, no habían dicho ni una palabra hasta que la chica decidió romper el incomodo cilencio.

-etto…¿ahora como haras …con tu relación?-pregunto nerviosa la chica.

-Tks-chasqueo, mientras se daba la vuelta-eso no te incumbe…¿o si?- pregunto levantando una ceja.

-bueno… ¡debería de saberlo, ahora que te vas a comprometer con migo!- reclamo la chica mientras un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

-¿casarnos?...¡estas loca, no nos casaremos esa mujer estaba delirando!- dijo mientras le daba la espalda a la pelirosa.

-¡Sabes que si no hacemos lo correcto tu moriras…y yo tambien!-dijo la peli rosa mientras se colocaba delante de el impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Qué haces, crees en esos disparates de la reencarnación?-

-tu sabes que es cierto, lo viste...ahi en la bola de cristal-dijo mientras se acercaba a el- y yo… ¡siento una conexión con esa mujer!-

-¡apártate de mi camino!-exigio acercandoce a ella- no seas un…-fue interrumpido.

-¡sauke!, hay estas eh…-decia una chica de cabellos rojos-¿Dónde estabas, te estuve buscando toda la tarde?-pregunto la chica desviando la mirada hacia sakura-¿Quién es ella?-

-saku…-fue interrumpida la chica.

-no es nadie solo una compañera de trabajo…- dijo el uchiha mientras desviaba veía a sakura directamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro- como veras sakura, tengo cosas pendientes con mi prometida- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, y abrazaba a Karin por la cintura.

-sakura solo se sintió destrosada por dentro, que no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, y agacho la cabeza-¡bu-buenas noches!-dijo mientras salía corriendo por las calles oscuras, y con lagrimas en los ojos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

sakura iba caminando, hasta llegar a su casa, al entrar vio que ino estaba dormida, rebiso el refrigerador, encontró un helado, de fresa, asi que lo tomo ,salió al balcón, luego se sentó en una cilla, se dispuso a comer, el cielo estaba hermoso , y el ambiente era agradable, aunque sakura estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, todo lo demás era perfecto hasta que…

-¡ahora también eres mi vecina!-

-¡S-sasuke!- susurra-¿q-que haces aquí…vives ahí?-pregunta imprecionada, limpiandoce las lagrimas, sasuke estaba en el balcón de al lado.

-hump, que crees…-dice desviando la mirada hacia sakura, a lo que esta se sonroja un poco-pero tú no vives aquí…¿o sí?-

-no … me estoy quedando aquí porque…-en ese momento sale Karin, al balcón, en ese momento sakura se pone nerviosa, asi que entra de nuevo a la habitación.

-dime sasuke… ¿en verdad nos vamos a casar?-pregunta la peliroja, rodeando el cuello de sasuke con sus brazos.

-¿eh, de que hablas?-dice hechandoce hacia atrás.

-¡tu le dijiste a esa chica que era tu prometida!-

-¡ah eso…solo lo dije por decirlo, no me voy a casar con tigo!-dice mientras se retira del balcón dejando a Karin sola.


End file.
